


Game night - Minecraft

by 88YumePaupei88



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: A bunch of dorks playing minecraft, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, Gen, creepers are the worst, endermen are terrifying, this is more like a drabble than a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88YumePaupei88/pseuds/88YumePaupei88
Summary: Just a bunch of teens playing Minecraft, what can go wrong?
Kudos: 16





	Game night - Minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you enjoy it!

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK!" Kou yelled into his mic as his killer ran away cackling with all his stuff, "YUGI WHY?!" He face-planted on his desk for the fifth time that night. "You should go more easier on him! He's only a beginner!" Yashiro scolded Amane, "That's easy for you to say Senpai, if it weren't for Yugi-kun's favoritism, you would've been griefed as much as he has," Mitsuba sneered, "Aw come on, aren't you meant to be on my side?!" Kou turns to him and pouts, "And don't go pretending like you haven't been favoring her too!" Yugi yelled. "Uggghh, game night was a mistake," he groaned.

"AHHHHHH!" Mitsuba's shrill cry rang throughout the house. "What's wrong?" Kou looked to him, after finally having caught up with the rest of them. "GO AWAY YOU STUPID PERVERT, LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!!!" He shrieked as the sounds of him taking damage became audible, "I told you not to look at the Enderman!" He sighs as he see's the character being tormented by the tall mob, "WHAT DO I DO, I'M GOING TO DIE!!!" He screamed, trying to shoot it with his bow. "WHY ARE YOU SHOOTING IT, YOU HAVE A SWORD!" Kou yelled back. "I'M GOOD AT SHOOTING THINGS, NOT SLASHING THEM!" He soon gave up and started running again. "THAT'S NOT HOW THIS GAME WORKS! JUST GO IN THE WATER!" Kou's character chased after him. "BUT THAT'S WHERE ALL THE UGLY WATER ZOMBIES ARE!" Kou slashes the enderman and it turns to him angrily, "JUST DO IT!" He yelled as he dove into the water, "FINE!" Mitsuba jumps in as well.  
"Yesssss, we did it!" Kou exclaimed as he held up the ender-pearl proudly. "Who knew that these things were scared of water!" Mitsuba chortled. "You know that they don't move when you look at them, right?" Amane suddenly interjected and ruined the triumphant atmosphere. 

Yashiro sighs as the boys somehow started a fire-charge war, "Maybe we should've gone with a movie instead," as the sounds of a creeper somehow snuck up behind the three and killed them. But she had to admit that she wouldn't miss the looks on their faces for the world.


End file.
